


birthday kisses

by 1300655506



Series: stray kids more like gay kids [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kisses, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Polyamory, i completely missed woojin's birthday but i tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1300655506/pseuds/1300655506
Summary: woojin gets kisses on his birthday





	birthday kisses

**Author's Note:**

> it's still woojin's birthday somewhere in the world i think maybe
> 
> it's really late because i was out all day and couldn't write whoops
> 
> anyway woojin and stray kids are all soft and i love them thanks for coming to my TEDtalk

**< < chris >>**

woojin woke up next to chris, who was already awake and playing some game on his phone. he watched silently for a while, keeping his breathing steady as not to disturb chris.

he moved when chris lost the game, burying his face further into chris's neck and closing his eyes. he heard chris laugh quietly in response. "good morning, sleepyhead," chris muttered, turning around and facing woojin.

because of this woojin had to move his head out of the way which he did, albeit with some whining. he felt chris press a light kiss to his nose before resting their foreheads together. "happy birthday, hyung," he whispered. when woojin didn't answer, he added, "did you go back to sleep?"

woojin shook his head and opened his eyes, startled slightly by chris's close proximity. "hi," woojin said, smiling sleepily.

chris smiled in return and pulled away from woojin, rolling off the bed somewhat gracefully and standing up. "come on, the other seven are already awake," he said, grinning when woojin just sighed. "don't want to keep them waiting."

chris opened the door and left the room, leaving woojin alone to contemplate whether or not he wanted to leave the warm blankets. when he heard the noise from the living room he decided that it was best to go out before the peace of the bedroom was disturbed by yelling.

**- <<>>-**

**< < minho >>**

when woojin left the bedroom after he got dressed he wasn't immediately attacked by anyone, which was strange. he was, however, pulled into the kitchen by minho when he passed it.

"why are you in the kitchen?" woojin asked. "and where is everyone else?"

minho gestured to the glass of what looked like orange juice in his hands. "i'm getting a drink," he said. "the others are in the living room. figured i'd let chan-hyung deal with them."

woojin didn't point out that the glass of juice was half-empty, which meant that minho wasn't just in here for a drink, and instead just nodded his head in agreement to the second half. "i'm afraid of what will happen if i go out there," he said, which made minho laugh into his cup as he drank his juice.

minho placed his glass on the counter and walked up to woojin, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "happy birthday," he said, walking out of the kitchen and leaving woojin.

it was silent for a while as woojin waited to see if minho noticed what he did. sure enough, minho quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed his juice. "forgot this," he muttered sheepishly, turning back around and leaving the kitchen. woojin laughed as he followed minho out of the kitchen, an arm around the younger's shoulders.

**- <<>>-**

**< < felix & hyunjin >>**

as soon as woojin stepped into the living room he was almost knocked over by felix. "hello to you too," woojin laughed, wrapping his arms around felix.

woojin walked over to the couch with felix hanging off him, glaring at chris as the older australian failed at covering up his laugh with a cough. woojin sat down, adjusting felix so that the younger was sitting on his lap with his legs wrapped around woojin's waist.

felix placed a wet kiss against woojin's neck and leaned back, grinning at woojin who smiled in return. "happy birthday!" felix said in a sing-song voice.

"thank you," woojin laughed, wiping the spit from his neck in mock disgust and then wiping it on felix's arm, who protested with a loud 'oi!'

chris stood up from where he was sitting and wrapped his arms around felix's waist, pulling felix off woojin's lap and instead trapping him on his own.

woojin's attention was pulled away from the australians by hyunjin leaning against his shoulder. he looked over when hyunjin pressed his lips to his shoulder in a sort-of-not-really kiss, wishing woojin a muffled happy birthday afterwards. woojin decided that it was the thought that counted and leaned his head against hyunjin's in gratitude.

"okay!" felix shouted. "presents!" woojin laughed as chris struggled to keep felix in place, eventually just giving up and letting the younger go. this was going to be an interesting day.

**- <<>>-**

**< < jeongin >>**

woojin had opened his presents, from six of the seven children and chris - since chris adamantly stated that 'i'm not a kid, i'm 20' - and only jeongin remained. instead of handing woojin a present (or throwing a stuffed unicorn at his head, thanks jisung), jeongin just draped himself over woojin's lap and grinned at him. "my present to you is my love," he said, not being able to keep a straight face.

woojin stared at him, deadpan expression on his face, and replied, "do you have the receipt so that i can return it?" minho snorted violently from the corner of the couch, ending up choking on air on the floor with hyunjin hitting his back. woojin wished that he had taken his phone out from the bedroom to take a picture of jeongin's face, but he was pretty sure jisung had taken a bunch of photos that he would have to ask for later.

"i thought you loved me," jeongin said in a dramatic voice, wiping away imaginary tears. he tried to roll off woojin's lap, but woojin caught him before he could, pulling him up onto his lap.

"you know i do," woojin said, bopping their noses together. jeongin giggled and kissed the corner of woojin's mouth in reply.

"there's your birthday present," he whispered, wrapping his arms around woojin's neck. woojin heard changbin fake gag, followed by jisung hitting him and stage whispering 'you're just like that, hyung'.

everyone else laughed and woojin saw changbin glare at jisung, who just smiled innocently in return.

**- <<>>-**

**< < changbin & jisung >>**

after breakfast, which was surprisingly not as catastrophic as woojin thought it would be, woojin was dragged into changbin and jisung's room with a mumbled response of something like 'uhh... cuddles?' when he asked the two about it.

he wasn't going to complain. cuddles are good.

so there he found himself, jisung half-leaning on him and one of his arms 'claimed' by changbin who refused to let go.

it was quite peaceful in the room, with woojin watching the two battle each other in a very extreme game of words with friends. "hey hyung," jisung said after playing what looked like a swear word but woojin couldn't tell. "will you give the winner a kiss?"

"that's not fair, you're like 100 points in front and you just played the word 'frick'," changbin complained. "i don't even think that's a word!"

woojin laughed and pet changbin's head. "calm down, love. i'll kiss you both, winner gets to go first though," he said. both boys seemed happy with that and continued to play their game, dousing the room in silence again.

after a painstakingly long time, which might have been around 45 minutes, jisung declared victory with almost 200 points on changbin. woojin didn't have much time to celebrate with him before jisung's lips were on his. woojin didn't let it get too far though, pushing jisung away when he heard changbin whine slightly.

jisung almost fell off the bed trying to readjust himself but woojin didn't really notice, already caught up with changbin, who only gave woojin a shorter peck than jisung did before burying his face into woojin's side in embarrassment. jisung laughed at changbin, resting his head on woojin's stomach and curling up beside him.

"stop being such a baby, hyung," jisung said, ruffling changbin's hair. "you love kisses."

"i love killing you as well if you don't shut up," changbin grumbled, although it didn't sound as threatening as changbin probably thought it did, since jisung laughed instead.

"whatever you say," jisung said, turning his attention to woojin. "happy birthday, hyung," he said softly. "sorry for throwing that unicorn at you."

woojin breathed out a laugh. "way to ruin the mood," he said, poking jisung's nose. jisung pouted for a few seconds before seemingly forgetting and instead going back to his phone.

"hey, binnie-hyung," he said, knocking in the top of the other's head. "rematch?"

changbin was on his phone quicker than woojin could follow. "same prize?" he asked, looking at woojin, who confirmed. "i'll beat you this time, punk," he said to jisung.

(spoiler: he didn't)

**- <<>>-**

**< < seungmin >>**

it was an eventful day, despite them not leaving the house and barely talking to anyone outside of the band. they were watching a movie on chris's computer, which felix and jisung had hooked up to the tv, that chris assured them he had obtained in totally legal circumstances wink wink. he was slapped pretty quickly by hyunjin for saying 'wink wink' out loud.

seungmin had immediately claimed the spot beside woojin while they were setting up the movie, since jeongin had already fallen asleep on woojin's other side while felix and jisung were struggling with the many cables behind the tv.

the room went silent as chris pressed play on the movie and woojin adjusted his arm around seungmin's shoulders when the other tilted his head and pressed a kiss just below woojin's ear. "happy birthday, hyung," he whispered, low enough that only woojin - and maybe also hyunjin in front of them - could hear.

woojin smiled at seungmin in acknowledgment, letting the younger rest his head on his shoulder. woojin was pretty sure this was one of his best birthdays, if not the best.

about halfway though the movie woojin was only awake enough to hear what was going on around him, not having enough energy or incentive to keep his eyes open against the comfort of sleep.

he was awake enough to hear the distinct sound of a camera going off, followed by chris telling felix to 'watch the movie, dammit' and jisung telling felix to 'send those to me'.

woojin decided that he didn't really care about the photos. for now, anyway. tomorrow he was going to figure out who had the photos and who he had to kill (in a family-friendly, pg way, of course).

**Author's Note:**

> i am a serious writer who uses the phrase 'bopping their noses together' yes that is me
> 
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> feel free to message me on tumblr: 1300655506  
> or twitter: @ReadWriteHot
> 
> i'll try to be more active i promise i'm just really bad at this stuff


End file.
